Shooting Star
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: AU-AH.Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, elle était populaire et aimée de tous, bonne élève, ne causant pas trop de problèmes, pourtant il suffit d'une nuit pour que son monde entier s'écroule.Elle fini par se sentir seule et abandonner, jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre Elijah nouvel élève mystérieux,au passé trouble et surtout trop honnête.
1. Chapter 1: Counting Stars

**J'étais drôlement inspiré pour ce premier chapitre de Shooting Star, je vous présente ainsi mon nouveau bébé, c'est un Univers Alternatif et tous sont humain :) . Je m'excuse si vous rencontrez des fautes d'orthographe il 'arrive d'en oublier surtout si j'écris tard le soir **** . ****Pour vous situer en bref l'histoire cela se passe six mois après que Katherine ait été victime d'un accident et depuis elle se fait torturer par ses camarades et certaines de ses anciens amis.**

**La série ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent :(**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas voulu retourner en cours cet année-là, elle était pratiquement sure que tout le monde la détestait là-bas, tous en commençant par Hayley. Elle ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer du lycée, elle ne voulait pas que les autres saches ce qu'il lui était arrivait pendant ces vacances, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent à l'insulter et la traité de taré et autres nom dans le genre, elle ne voulait pas revivre encore cet enfer.

Elle avait supplié sa mère de la laisser faire l'école à la maison mais Isobel avait été claire à ce sujet, elle devait aller au lycée comme tous les jeunes de son âge, elle devait se sociabiliser, avoir des amis et peut être aussi un petit ami. Elle avait tapé du pied et protester, maudissant sa mère et sa vision idéale de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Katherine ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans un établissement scolaire, non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ces endroits mais plutôt à cause de ce qui lui était arrivée la bas. Elle aurait voulu être honnête avec sa mère et lui expliquait que les autres lui faisaient du mal que l'an passé elle avait passé son temps à manger dans les toilettes et à suivre les cours chez l'assistante sociale de peur de se faire agresser par les autres filles ne lui fasse du mal, mais ça Isobel ne le savait pas, personne à part Katherine, Damon et Elena n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes du lycée de Mystic Falls.

* * *

Pourtant Katherine se rappelait qu'il fut une époque où tout allait bien pour elle, ou elle faisait partie des reines du lycée, ou les gens l'idolâtrait et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre sa vie. Elle se rappelait du jour ou tout avait basculait, du jour ou en lui volant son innocence il lui avait aussi volait sa vie, il avait aussi fait d'elle un pariât. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais en général quand ce genre de chose arrive on ne les a jamais demandait.

Elle n'avait pas demandé à ce que Tyler soit trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, elle n'avait pas demander à ce qu'il l'attire dans une chambre au fond de la maison, pas demander à ce qu'il se presse contre elle et qu'il lui fasse toute ces choses, elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir une femme, surtout pas dans ces circonstances. Elle avait tout fait pour le repousser mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et elle avait dut subir et attendre qu'il ait enfin terminé. Elle avait pleuré et hurlé pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider mais rien, à ce moment-là elle avait été seule, abandonné et perdu. Il l'avait brisé, quelque chose en elle s'était fendu cette nuit-là.

* * *

Elle n'avait plus jamais été la même après cela. Quand il eut enfin fini sa petite affaire il s'était rhabiller et l'avait laissé la seule, il n'avait pas cherché à s'excuser pas chercher à voir si elle allait bien, il avait pris son T-shirt et l'avait menaçait, elle ne devait le dire à personne ou il se chargerait de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, elle avait eu trop peur, mais très vite Elena en bonne jumelle avait remarqué le changement dans l'attitude de sa sœur, la Katherine coquette et enjouait était devenu du jour au lendemain une jeune fille solitaire, froide et taciturne, une fille qui n'acceptait plus qu'un homme s'approche d'elle et qui était rapidement devenu dépendante d'Elena, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, mais elle finit par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elena n'oublierait jamais ce jour, le jour où sa sœur avait voulu en finir.

Elles étaient seules à la maison Isobel était hors de la ville pour un séminaire jusque la fin de la semaine, et Alaric était en voyage d'affaire depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle avait pansé les poignées de sa sœur et l'avait emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle avait veillé une nuit entière à ses côtés, Damon était resté à ses côtés tout le long, tous deux voulaient comprendre.

Elle s'était réveiller le lendemain matin la tête lourde et les bras engourdis, elle avait senti quelque chose sur son épaule et en se tournant vers la droite elle vit sa sœur allongé à côté d'elle la main dans la sienne et l'autre l'enlaçant.

**-Tu t'es réveillé,** avait-elle ensuite entendu, elle s'était tourné et avait trouvé Damon en face d'elle trois verres de cafés dans les bras, elle avait hoché la tête, Damon était le seul homme hormis son père dont elle n'avait pas peur, **tu peux en parler**, avait-il en demandait calmement, elle avait tourné la tête vers Elena et secouait la sienne **rapidement, tu sais elle s'est faite un sang d'encre pour toi, elle mérite de savoir pourquoi sa sœur a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours**

**-Je ne peux pas**, avait-elle articulait les larmes menaçant de coulaient, **personne ne me croirais,** suffoqua-t-elle

-**Katherine,** commença-t-il, **on se fou du reste, tu n'as pas besoin des autres Elena et moi on sera là pour toi peu importe ce qu'il arrive,** affirma-t-il en posant les verres sur la table à côté du lit et en allant s'asseoir à ses pieds, il prit sa petite main dans les siennes et regarda tendrement Elena, **tu peux tout nous dire**

-**Tyler,** dit-elle doucement, **à la fête chez Hayley, il m'a, il m'a, **répétât-elle, Damon serra sa main dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement le visage, à côté d'elle Elena commençait à se réveiller**, il a… je… il**, articula-t-elle

-**Il a fait quelque chose qui t'as fait du mal**, fit calmement Damon, elle hocha la tête en réponse**, en dessous de la ceinture, **fit-il, elle fit oui de la tête,

-**Oh mon dieu**, entendirent-ils soudain, ils tournèrent leur têtes en direction d'Elena, elle avait les larmes aux yeux les mains plaqués devant la bouche, **oh mon dieu Katherine, **répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur, **il faut le dire à la police**, mais la jeune femme protesta et fit non de la tête, **Katherine il ne doit pas s'en tirer comme ça**

-**Elena,** fit-elle fatiguait, **ça fait trois mois que ça s'est passé, et je n'ai pas gardé les affaires que je portais et puis personne ne me croiras et il a juré de faire de ma vie un enfer si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, jure moi que tu ne diras rien à personne**, supplia-t-elle, **Elena jure le je t'en prie, **la jeune femme posa le regard sur son petit ami et hocha doucement la tête

Ce jour-là aucun des trois adolescents ne se doutaient que leur conversation sortirait des murs de l'hôpital transformé et modifié, personne ne se doutait qu'Hayley Marshall allait faire de la vie de Katherine un véritable enfer, et personne ne se doutait que Katherine finirait par se reconstruire, personne ne le savait à ce moment-là mais une autre personne allait lui changer la vie.

* * *

Ce matin-là quand Damon vint les cherché pour les conduire en cours comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude. Katherine fut la dernière arrivait, Isobel l'avait appelait plusieurs fois et s'était excuser auprès du petit ami de son ainée.

-**Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive c'est dernier temps,** avait-elle soupirait, **ça va faire six mois qu'elle agit différemment**, tenta-t-elle d'expliquait au jeune homme ignorant qu'il savait qu'elle était la raison de ce changement, **tu ne trouves pas que Katherine est un peu bizarre Elena**, la jeune femme avait haussé les épaules en guise de réponse, **mais si tu as vu comme elle s'habille**, Damon arqua un sourcil en direction de sa petite amie

-**Tu verra tout seul**, avait-elle soupirait en finissant d'une traite son verre de jus d'orange,

Au même moment Katherine apparut en bas des marches apprêtait d'un slim bleu nuit, d'un long t-shirt gris avec la tête de Mick Jagger imprimé dessus, elle avait mis une veste en cuir noir, et un sac en bandoulière ce qui choqua le plus Damon ce fut les petite chaussures plates qu'elle avait au pied, Katherine avait toujours adorait les talons elle ne jurait que par eux, et ses cheveux dont elle était si fière était brièvement coiffait. Le coeur de Damon se brisa devant ce spectacle elle était devenue une véritable épave, il regarda Elena qui fit tristement un petit non de la tête

-**On y va**, avait mornement demandait Katherine, Damon fit oui de la tête en faisant tournait ses clefs autour de son index, la jeune femme fut la première dehors suivi de près par le couple

-**Elle ne veut toujours pas portait plainte**, avait-il discrètement demandait à Elena

-**Non**, fit elle lasse et fatiguait, **elle a supplié Isobel de la laissait suivre des cours par correspondance,** annonça-t-elle**, et tu connais ma mère elle n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, elle a dit non et depuis Katherine s'est encore plus renfermer**, expliqua Elena, **j'ai peur de ce qu'Hayley va lui faire cette année, Jenna ne pourra pas toujours la protége**r

-**Je me demande pourquoi Hayley lui en veut autant**, fit simplement Damon**, elle est déjà dans la voiture**, fit-il remarquait en approchant du véhicule

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée elle fut la première hors de la voiture rapidement suivi par Elena qui lui saisit le poignée pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir

-**Ou tu vas**, demanda-t-elle lasse

**-Toilette,** répondit l'autre en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa sœur et se dirigeant vers son sanctuaire, elle ne fit pas attention au gens devant elle, elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à leurs sourire moqueurs, elle avait appris a esquivé les boulettes de papiers et autres projectiles dans le genre, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'aujourd'hui on l'ignorerait, qu'aujourd'hui après six mois elle aurait le droit à la paix, un nouveau phénomène de foire était arrivait au lycée, elle entendait déjà les murmures sur ladite personne

* * *

Elle profita alors de l'inattention pour aller se réfugier près de la cabane du gardien, elle jeta son sac au sol et se posa brusquement dessus, elle ne remarqua pas la paire de jambe dépassant à sa droite, elle ne vit pas la fumé de cigarette ni ne fit attention à l'odeur de tabac, elle regarda seulement sa montre profitant des vingt minutes de tranquillité qu'elle avait. C'est autre chose qui lui fit prendre conscience de la présence d'un autre être humain, il écoutait sa musique beaucoup trop forte et ça la dérangeait. Elle se tourna pour lui demander de baisser un peu le son, quand elle se trouva en face de lui.

Il était magnifique, ses cheveux brun ébouriffé, sa clope au bec et ses grands yeux noirs, il sortait tout droit d'un magazine, mais ce n'était pas son physique qu'elle avait trouvait magnifique, non, il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une touche de noirceur qu'elle avait aussi en elle. Sa musique était toujours trop forte mais elle reconnue quelques paroles**, **_**''You're sick of feeling numb, You're not the only one, I'll take you by the hand, And I'll show you a world that you can understand, This life is filled with hurt, When happiness doesn't work, Trust me and take my hand, When the lights go out you will understand''**__._ Elle avait l'impression que cette chanson parlait d'elle et elle fut tentée de lui arracher un de ses écouteurs, il tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda un moment puis retira un de ces écouteurs et le lui tendit, comme si il avait senti sa détresse, comme si il avait compris

**-Je suis Elijah,** fit-il en regardant droit devant lui

-**Je suis,** commença-t-elle**, je suis Katherine**

**-Je sais,** répondit-il elle baissa la tête, il devait surement avoir entendu les rumeurs à son sujet, elle lui rendit son écouteur et se leva mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se rasseoir**, je ne crois pas au bruit de couloir, affirma-t-il, et tu devrais cesser de leur prêter attention surtout si c'est pour te faire du mal,** fit il en regardant son poignet gauche recouvert de cicatrice qu'elle tentait de cachet à l'aide d'une vingtaine de bracelet

-**Ne me juge pas,** fit-elle noir il échappa un rire sec

-**Je suis la dernière personne sur terre à vouloir te juger**, commença-t-il, **moi aussi je suis un paria, **elle le regarda étonner,** mieux vaut que je te le dise plutôt que tu ne l'entende dans les couloirs déformer et arranger**, fit-il, **je sors tout juste de maison de correction,** elle ne dit rien et reprit l'écouteur se laissant bercé par les paroles de la chanson suivante, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule s'étonnant elle-même de ne pas être effrayé ou méfiante de cet étranger, de cet homme**, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'y étais, **demanda-t-il

-**Non,** fit-elle, **tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ici**

-**Non,** ria-t-il,** tu me raconteras quand tu le voudras**

Elle se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux. Et sans le vouloir ses souvenirs la ramenèrent au lendemain de l'incident, le jour ou tout à dégénérer, le jour où toutes les rumeurs les plus folles furent créait le jour ou pour la première fois elle se fit du mal pour se sentir mieux. Le jour ou le picotement de sa peau, et le rouge de son sang lui avait permis de passer outre tous les messages haineux et toute les insultes qu'elle se mettait à recevoir, le jour où se faire mal lui faisait se sentir vivante.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas assez long et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe même après vérification je peux encore en oubliait certaine. Dans le prochain chapitre je continuerais à mettre quelque flashback du l'accident de Katherine et on aura plus d'info sur Elijah. Laissez moi vite vos petite reviews. **

**Bises Kaya **


	2. Chapter 2 : Carmen

**Désolé du retard de postage mais je travail et on m'a très gentiment fait cadeau d'heures sup, du coup j'ai pratiquement plus de temps pour moi, ce qui réduit mon temps pour écrire mais bon j'ai bossé tout le week-end pour pouvoir vous sortir le chapitre 2 de Shooting Star, je m'excuse encore et toujours si vous rencontrez des fautes j'avoue que là j'ai dut vérifier à la va-vite tant j'étais fatigué**

**Les personnages de TVD & de TO ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement :(**

* * *

Ils étaient encore assis contre le cabanon, la chanson venait de se terminer et une autre débutait. Cette chanson-là lui parlait encore plus que la précédente, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, pourtant elle était une grande amatrice de musique mais celle-ci lui était totalement étrangère et pourtant elle avait l'impression de connaitre la voix du chanteur, cette voix rauque et pourtant pleine de de douceur, cette voix-là la bercé et lui donner toute l'assurance dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait l'impression que le chanteur avait vécu ce par quoi elle passait, qu'il sentait sa solitude et sa peine et qu'il avait vécu l'isolement qu'elle vivait.

La cloche venait de sonner mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, elle venait à peine de trouver son petit coin de paradis hors de question de le quitter aussi vite, elle entendait encore la musique, elle tourna alors doucement la tête vers la gauche pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle fut assez surprise de voir qu'il la fixait, mais pas de cette manière bizarre et qui met mal à l'aise, non elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose, qu'il voulait découvrir ce qu'elle était et quel secret elle cachait. Katherine détestait et aimait se regard, elle l'aimait parce que pour la première fois elle ne se sentait plus victime mais elle le détestait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne et qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne voulait pas que son regard change. Elle baissa alors rapidement les yeux et regarda l'herbe sur le sol, elle l'a trouva tout de suite très intéressante.

-**Tu peux te cacher autant que tu le souhaite, mais il est certain que tu l'as remarqué toi aussi**, dit-il de sa voix guttural

-**Remarquer quoi**, avait-elle curieusement demandait en relevant la tête

**-Il se passe un truc entre toi et moi,** fit-il sa voix pleine de mystères, **il va nous arriver un truc de dingue,** continua-t-il en se relevant et secouant ses mains pleines d'herbes**, et tu veux savoir autre chose Pierce**

**-Non mais tu vas me le dire de toute façon, **fit-elle légèrement agacer

- **Je ne crois pas au hasard, ni aux coïncidences**, fit-il en s'étirant, **je pense simplement que l'univers à des plans pour nous et tôt ou tard on finira par faire un truc ou devenir quelque chose**, il sourit-légèrement en la voyant froncé les sourcils, **pas maintenant, pas avec les immenses bagages qu'on traine mais un jour j'en suis sure on deviendra un truc**,

-**Tu es toujours aussi**, elle se mit à chercher le mot qui lui conviendrait le mieux, **toujours aussi franc,**

-**Appelons cela de la franchise si tu le souhaite, **avait-il dit en récupérant son sac à dos qu'il mit sur son épaule, **on se reverra bien vite Katherine**, fit-il en s'éloignant et la laissant seule à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

La troisième sonnerie retentit et elle se leva sans grande difficulté, elle se dirigea alors vers le terrain de basket qui menait à une des portes d'entrée du lycée, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de classe le pas lourd et la tête encore pleine des paroles d'Elijah, durant tout son petit périple elle ne croisa personne. Aucunes bimbos ne vint la bousculé accidentellement contre un mur, aucun élèves lambda ne l'insulta ou lui fit de proposition indécentes comme elle avait l'habitude de recevoir. Au bout de dix minutes elle arriva devant sa salle de classe, elle s'appuya sur le mur en face de la porte, arquant légèrement son dos, et attendant patiemment que Damon n'arrive. Elle n'avait qu'un seul cours en commun avec le brun, celui de littérature avec Madame Reeves. Katherine aimait beaucoup Madame Reeves contrairement à la moitié des élèves du lycée, elle l'aimé car elle avait été la première à lui tendre la main sans pour autant la prendre en pitié, elle était la seule qui croyait en son potentiel et qui n'avait pas prêté attention aux rumeurs qui courrait sur elle. Depuis l'incident toute sorte d'histoire avait été inventé et un grand nombre de professeurs y avaient cru et très vite la plupart d'entre eux avaient mis Katherine à l'écart, Madame Reeves faisait partie de ceux qui avaient décidé de rester adulte, ceux qui ne voulaient pas écouter les histoires d'adolescents en manque d'attention.

Elle n'aimait pas être seule trop longtemps et surtout pas dans un couloir, elle se sentait vulnérable et elle avait cette impression étrange qu'un de ses tortionnaires pouvaient surgir de nulle part et lui faire du mal. C'est alors qu'elle entendit rire à l'autre bout du couloir, elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et aperçut Caroline en grande discussion avec April l'une des amies d'Elena, leur regard se croisèrent brièvement et la blonde lui fit un petit sourire, elle vit April tournait la tête vers elle et lui lançait un de ces regards noirs dont elle était maintenant accoutumé, la jeune brune saisit alors la blonde par l'épaule la forçant à s'éloigner, Katherine soupira et baissa les épaules tristement.

**-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de la retenir,** entendit-elle derrière elle

-**Parce que l'on n'est plus amie,** répondit-elle en se tournant vers Damon, **tu en as mis du temps la porte des toilettes s'est encore bloqué derrière vous**, fit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

-**Elena voulait que je l'aide à porter sa maquette pour le cours de Mr Jensen,** fit-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par on est plus amie

**-Ah tu parles de l'espèce d'atome ou je ne sais quoi qu'elle a fabriqué,** il fit oui de la tête et arqua un sourcil attendant la réponse à sa question, **on s'est un peu disputé avant l'accident, **fit-elle tout bas,** enfin pas disputé mais disons qu'à cet époque je ne fréquentais pas les bonnes personnes et elle n'aimait pas ça,** elle soupira, **je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté**, elle sentit Damon l'attirer vers lui et la prendre dans ses bras,

**-Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir Kat,** murmura-t-il, **tu ne te doutais pas que ça t'arriverais mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui reparler et peut être de lui raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivée,** elle secoua doucement la tête, **je n'ai pas dit que tu devais le faire dans l'immédiat,** se reprit-il pour la rassurer

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle entendit la quatrième et dernière sonnerie retentir, elle se décolla de Damon et vit les autres élèves arrivait, loin derrière Madame Reeves et une pile de copie suivait le troupeau d'adolescent, elle s'approcha de la porte, attendit que leur professeur se frai un chemin et ouvre la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte tous se précipitèrent pour avoir une place au fond, Katherine suivit Damon vers un des pupitres de la deuxième rangée, elle s'assaillit sur celui donnant sur la fenêtre et Damon prit le pupitre de devant, elle lui lança un petit regard lui demandant silencieusement ce que signifiait ce changement de place mais il ne lui répondit pas, elle tourna la tête afin de savoir qui serait à côté d'elle cette fois-ci quand elle le vit, il était là le beau brun taciturne qu'elle venait de rencontré près de son sanctuaire, le mec à la clope au bec et le regard ailleurs, ce type qui se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres adolescents de son âge. Il lui fit un petit sourire en s'asseyant et se pencha vers elle.

-**Je te l'ai dit non que l'univers a des projets pour nous**, elle secoua la tête en étouffant un petit rire,** tu ne me crois pas,** fit-il aussi hilare

**-Non,** répondit-elle, **je pense que tu as choisi littérature en option parce que tu aimes ça,** puis elle posa la tête sur sa main droite en le regardant faussement sérieuse, **ou bien tu me poursuis et la seule excuse que tu as trouvé est celle de l'univers et ses plans bizarre,** il imita alors la position qu'elle venait de prendre

-**Mince alors tu m'as démasqué,** répondit-il en posant la main droite sur son cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire,

Damon assista à l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens un grand sourire aux lèvres, il échangea un regard avec Madame Reeves avant d'envoyer un court sms à Elena _''Je ne sais pas son nom mais il la fait rire'',_ Elena lui répondit rapidement _''Elle rit ?! ''._ Il ne put répondre car elle venait de taper sur le tableau afin d'obtenir l'attention de ses élèves et le cours commença.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'analyse du troisième acte d'Othello quand on frappa à la porte, le cours s'interrompit et Madame Reeves alla ouvrir la porte et Tyler Lockwood entra dans la salle, et comme si un vent glacial venait de pénétrer Katherine sentit son corps se figer et ses poings se serrer, il parcouru la classe du regard et quand il la vit il fit un grand sourire, et un léger mouvement de tête dans sa direction, à ce moment-là elle se revit dans la chambre seule avec lui, elle sentait encore son souffle chaud et rauque sur sa peau, elle sentit encore sa main emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et ses lèvres immondes sur son cou. Elle sentait son autre main se balader sur le reste de son corps, elle entendait tous ces mots qu'il lui avait murmurait au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de se lever, elle ne sentit pas la main d'Elijah se poser sur son avant-bras, elle n'entendit pas Damon l'appelait, elle ne remarqua même pas le regard des autres élèves, tout tourner autour d'elle, elle se sentait oppresser, elle n'avait pas été préparé à cela, elle avait réussi à éviter Tyler, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'accident. L'air commençait à lui manquait et bientôt tout devint noir autour d'elle.

* * *

''_**Elena…Elena ça fait mal…prend moi la main''**_ _elle se revoyait à l'hôpital_

''_**C'est bientôt fini…chut…pousse une dernière fois Katherine, c'est presque fini''**__ ce jour-là elle avait été seule avec sa sœur, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé après l'accident, personne ne savait la vérité sur l'histoire, ils connaissaient seulement la version d'Hayley et de Tyler _

''_**Katherine c'est une fille, Oh mon Dieu elle est si petite et si jolie''**__ Elena lui avait embrassé le sommet de la tête et l'avait serré contre elle, personne à part Elena ne savait qu'elle avait accouché dans une petite clinique hors de la ville, le bébé n'avait vécu qu'un jour, elle était née trop tôt et était beaucoup trop malade, elle n'avait même pas put la prendre dans ses bras. _

''_**Comment voulez-vous l'appelez'' **__avait alors demandé l'infirmière, elle avait serré très fort la main de sa sœur, les larmes baignant son visage, ce jour-là elle l'avait senti, elle savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais sa petite fille_

''_**Nadia…elle s'appelle Nadia''**__ avait-elle répondu en cachant son visage dans le cou de sa sœur, Elena avait pleuré avec elle comprenant la situation, elle l'avait serré contre elle, l'avait calmé et rassurait, leur parent n'avaient jamais su, ils étaient en Floride parti fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte Katherine elle même l'ignorait, elle n'avait jamais eu de ventre et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle ressentit une violente douleur au ventre et que le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle était en plein travail qu'elle l'apprit. Elle s'en était voulu, elle s'en voulait encore_

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie, dehors elle entendait Jenna parlait à Meredith et lui demandé de ne pas contacter Isobel, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillé, elle se redressa doucement sur le lit, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal

**-Tu devrais boire un peu,** avait-elle entendu, **ta sœur ne va pas tarder,** elle saisit alors le verre que lui tendait Elijah

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,** avait-elle demandé doucement

-**Je t'ai amené ici,** répondit-il calmement, elle leva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle n'aimait pas le sien, elle n'aimait pas son côté trop sérieux, trop sombre,** Tyler Lockwood,** annonça-t-il

**-C'est un de mes nombreux bagages,** avait elle fait simplement, **tu veux encore de moi,** avait-elle demandé amère.

**-J'ai fait un peu de prison,** répliqua-t-il, **tu veux toujours de moi,** demanda-t-il à son tour

Elle le regarda en haussant les épaules, elle n'osait pas répondre et elle ne put répondre Elena venait de tirer brusquement le rideau et s'était jeter à son cou, Elijah se leva pour les laisser entres elles

- **Si l'univers est ok moi je le suis aussi**, lança-t-elle, il sourit et quitta la pièce, **Elena ça va j'ai juste été surprise**, fit-elle en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains, ça va aller je n'ai rien

-**J'ai eu peur,** répondit-elle, **Jenna à débouler en plein cours et elle était toute blanche, j'ai imaginé le pire,** soupira-t-elle, **ne me fait plus jamais ça**

-**Promis,** répondit-elle,** il s'appelle Elijah au cas où tu voudrais le savoir,** fit-elle en voyant sa sœur observer le brun

-**Raconte,** jubila Elena en s'asseyant au bout du lit, **avant qu'Isobel n'arrive**

Katherine se mit à sourire et raconta sa rencontre avec le ténébreux Elijah, quelques minutes plus tard Isobel arriva à l'infirmerie le portable collé contre l'oreille et les clefs de voiture à la main, elle ne prit pas la peine de savoir ce qui était arrivé et Katherine ne prit pas la peine de le lui raconter.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre je m'excuse encore des fautes, et espère qu'il vous ait plus, si certain trouve qu'Elijah n'est pas le même que la série il faut vous dire que étant donné que c'est un autre univers pour moi et bien je change un peu les caractères des personnages, quant au bagage qu'il transporte vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. J'attends vos review avec impatience .**

**Bises Kaya **


	3. Chapter 3: I Lived

**Hello je suis de retour avec la réécriture du chapitre trois de Shooting Star je n'aimais pas la première version et donc je l'ai réécrite en entier, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous serez nombreux à la lire et à laisser des review. J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour le temps que je met entre chaque chapitre mais je n'ai plus autant le temps qu'avant :/ avec mes cours.**

**Les séries ni aucuns de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement :'(**

* * *

Elle était très fatigué en rentrant et ne voulait pas parler de l'incident, arriver à la maison elle alla directement dans sa chambre et alluma la radio. Elle se dirigea ensuite ver la salle de bain et fouilla les tiroirs, elle émit un léger grognement en s'apercevant qu'Elena y avait retiré tout objets tranchant, elle sortit alors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de sa sœur.

Elle fouilla chacun de ses tiroirs et les re-rangeant lorsqu'elle ne trouvait rien, elle était frustrée et puis elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la pièce, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de gauche et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tenait enfin son Graal. Elle prit soins de remettre le reste des affaires du tiroir en place afin que personne ne soupçonne sa présence puis elle sortit.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle prit soin de fermer sa porte à clef, et alla se faire couler un bain, elle se déshabilla jetant ses vêtements négligemment dans la pièce, attrapa son trophée et entra dans sa baignoire pleine d'eau chaude et de savon. Elle regarda son poignet droit couvert de bracelet qu'elle retira lentement, elle se sentait en paix, la voix de Léonard Cohen résonnait dans toute la pièce. Elle passa doucement son pouce sur les trois cicatrices déjà présente, les observant attentivement, se souvenant à quel évènement chacune correspondaient. Elle hésita un instant avant de poser la lame du rasoir sur sa peau humide et chaude, la lame était froide sur sa peau.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux se remémorant alors le jour ou tous avaient su, ce jour ou de jeune fille elle était devenue la plus grosse trainée de Mystic Falls….

* * *

_C'était un mardi matin, elle s'était réveillé en retard et Elena était déjà partie, elle était seule à la maison. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se réveiller en retard mais la veille elle avait passé la soirée au téléphone avec Matt, ils s'étaient disputé toute la soirée et après seulement deux ans de relation elle avait décidé de le quitter… Ce n'était pas par absence de sentiment à son égard, ou bien parce qu'elle n'imaginait aucun futur à ses côtés bien au contraire, elle se sentait honteuse…_

_Elle pensait qu'il méritait plus qu'une trainé, au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines auparavant, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter une grande partie d'elle se sentait fautive, peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait poussé Tyler à agir de la sorte…Elle se sentait perdu, elle avait besoin de se retrouver même si pour cela il fallait se débarrasser de Matt._

_Stefan avait eu la gentillesse de la conduire au lycée ce matin-là, il était son seul véritable ami à cette époque, Caroline ne lui adressait plus la parole et elle ne faisait pas confiance à Hayley et sa clique. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver au lycée qu'une foule d'élève avait entouré la voiture, Stefan était sortie ne premier et avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte passager, il lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait aidé à sortir de la voiture._

_La foule s'était réunie autour d'eux et elle avait senti le bras de Stefan autour de sa taille, elle sentait sa main tracé de petit cercles dans le bas de son dos. Cela aurait dut la rassuré mais non, au centre du cercle Hayley se tenait debout un large sourire au lèvre, elle était droite et toute puissante, à ses côtés se trouvait Tessa et Emily elles aussi arboraient un large sourire._

_Katherine sentit des frissons la parcourir, Hayley s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et une fois à sa hauteur elle prononça la phrase qui allait tout changé…_

_-**Salope**, fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, **je sais ce que toi et Tyler avait fait**, continua-t-elle en balançant une mèche de cheveux dans son dos, **tu n'es qu'une trainé croire qu'en couchant avec lui il me quitterait tu te trompais, Matt est un gentil garçon il ne méritait pas ça**, termina-t-elle_

_Katherine n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, ni de la contredire, Hayley était déjà partie en emportant avec elle les pires ragots. A peine une heure après cette confrontation Katherine était devenu la trainé de Mystic Falls, elle avait eu le droit à toute sorte de propositions plus indécentes les unes des autres, elle avait aussi pu avoir la joie d'entendre toute les sortes d'insultes possible._

_A la fin des cours elle avait couru pour rentrer chez elle et oublier cette horrible journée mais c'était sans compter sur Matt, qui l'attendait à côté de la sortie, son regard était froid, son visage ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion…_

_-**Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais rompre maintenant,** fit-il, **Hayley à raison tu n'es vraiment qu'une trainé,** termina-t-il en s'éloignant_

_Cette phrase-là fut à l'origine de la première cicatrice…._

* * *

Katherine ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle se sentait nauséeuse et encore plus fatigué, elle regarda à nouveau son poignet, et les trois cicatrices, elle positionna la lame et puis coupa sa peau d'un coup sec. Un long filet rouge foncé émergea de la plaie, et puis comme pour un verre trop plein le sang commença à couler de plus en plus, s'enroulant autour de son poignet tel un bracelet. Elle posa la lame sur le bord de la baignoire et continua à observer le sang qui coulait, elle appuya sur son poignet pour faire sortir un peu plus de sang.

Au début elle ne le faisait pas pour l'impression de contrôle ou bien pour l'échappatoire que cela lui offrait, au début elle le faisait par fascination… Elle était fascinée par l'éclat du rouge, par son côté féroce, elle aimait le fait que toute sa vie reposait dans ce liquide, le filet se sépara en trois petit filet rouge qui se réunirent pour former une petite goutte qui alla finir sa route dans l'eau.

Elle se souvenait que la deuxième fois elle s'était sentie en harmonie avec elle-même, et aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre elle avait ressentie une sorte d'excitation en le faisant, comme si elle venait de trouver ce qui pimenterait sa vie.

En revanche la troisième fois, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait une troisième fois et elle s'était jurée à elle et à Elena qu'il ne recommencerait plus, la troisième fois elle était comme en transe, elle se souvenait seulement s'être réveiller à l'hôpital entouré de Damon et Elena.

Aujourd'hui elle regardait son poignet en se sentant coupable, elle venait de rompre sa promesse, elle avait recommencé, et pourquoi, juste pour oublier le regard pervers et sadique que Tyler avait posé sur elle, pour oublier que Nadia n'avait pas pleuré, oublié que la moitié du lycée la prenait pour une trainé et qu'elle n'était pas la fille de son père, que sa mère n'en avait rien à faire d'elles. Pour oublier que Stefan était mort pour elle et que ce foutu Univers avait décidé de lui envoyer ce qui s'apparentait à l'Homme parfait au mauvais moment.

* * *

Toc…Toc…Toc…Toc...Toc…

Elle connaissait ces cinq coup, elle sorti difficilement de l'eau, attrapa son peignoir et y enfonça le rasoir au fond d'une poche, elle retira le bouchon et laissa la baignoire se vider, elle tira un peu sur ses manches en traversant la salle de bain, et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre…

-**Oh désolé, tu avais fini ton bain,** demanda Isobel, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, tirant un peu plus sur les manches et se retenant de grimacer à chaque fois que le tissus toucher la plaie encore fraiche, **ton ami attend en bas, il t'as ramené tes cours**, continua la brune en dévisageant sa fille

-**Quel ami**, demanda-t-elle surprise en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils

-**Euhm**, commença Isobel, **il a dit s'appeler Elijah**, répondit-elle, **tu le connais,** demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, le visage de Katherine se détendit aussitôt et elle s'empressa d'hocher la tête, **bien**, fit Isobel en un pincement de lèvres, **il t'attend dans le salon, habit toi et descend le voir**, répondit-elle**, je suis dans mon bureau tâcher de ne pas faire trop de bruit,** termina-t-elle en fermant la porte

Une fois sure qu'Isobel était loin elle ferma à clef la porte et se dépêcha d'aller à sa commode, elle attrapa la première paire de sous vêtement qui lui tomber sous la main, et tant pis si elle n'était pas assortie, elle les enfila rapidement manquant de tomber par la même occasion, elle jeta son peignoir sur le sol, et attrapa un jean noir dans son armoire, elle enfila assez rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas mettre les deux jambes dans le même côté, elle fouilla ensuite du côté de ses pulls et attrapa le vieux sweat de l'équipe de foot de Mystic Falls.

* * *

C'était un cadeau de Stefan, il le lui avait offert quelque jours avant sa mort, elle le regarda un moment avant d'enfoncer son visage dedans et d'y humer l'odeur de son ami, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il les avait quitté et elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise, elle se sentait partiellement coupable de sa mort… Elle porta le sweat à son cœur et puis fini par l'enfiler, il lui allait trop grand mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle sentait la présence de Stefan dès qu'elle le mettait, elle retourna ensuite à la salle de bain attrapa un pansement qu'elle posa rapidement sur son poignet, elle attrapa ses bracelets et les mit, puis elle alla rejoindre Elijah au salon.

Il était assis près de la fenêtre, il n'était pas sur le fauteuil comme elle l'aurait imaginé, il ne tournait pas les pouces non plus, il était posté devant sa fenêtre et regardait un groupe d'enfants jouant au foot devant chez eux. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce ne voulant pas gâcher un de ces moments où elle le découvrait encore plus. Elle tirait sur ses manches à chacun de ses pas. Et comme si il avait senti sa présence, Elijah se retourna instantanément, Katherine lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil d'Alaric, il la suivi du regard et alla se poster en face d'elle, et s'assit sur la table basse.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, bizarrement elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes, traçant des formes et des cercles sur sa peau, elle ne le regardait toujours pas, et utilisa ses longues boucles noirs pour se cacher. Elijah ne se laissa pas abattre, il lui souleva doucement le visage, et lui fit un petit sourire…

-**Hey**, murmura-t-il doucement, **la grande Katherine aurait-elle perdu sa langue**, elle émit un léger rire et secoua légèrement la tête

-**C'est Elena qui t'as donné notre adresse**, demanda-t-elle doucement, il fit non de la tête, **qui alors,** fit-elle

-**L'Univers**, fit-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-**L'Univers**, hoqueta-t-elle, **tu…tu te moques de moi là,** bégaya-t-elle

-**Non**, répondit-il, **j'ai récupéré tes affaires à la fin des cours, j'ai essayé de retrouver le type avec qui tu étais ce matin mais rien**, commença-t-il à raconter**, j'ai cherché ta sœur un peu partout mais je ne la trouvais pas,** il regarda leurs mains puis repris, **alors j'ai pris ton sac, le miens et j'ai marché**

-**Et ensuite,** demanda-t-elle doucement

-**Je suis sorti du lycée et j'ai marché**, répéta-t-il**, mes jambes bougées toute seule, j'ai passé plusieurs maisons et je suis arrivé devant celle-ci, je ne sais pas si c'est le toit noir ou les briques blanches ou bien votre boite aux lettre en formes de Dieu grec qui m'a poussé à sonner à ta porte mais je l'ai fai**t, il se stoppa un moment pour reprendre son souffle et ajouta, **je l'ai fait et ta mère m'a ouvert je savais que c'était elle parce qu'elle était avec toi à l'infirmerie**, il la regarda et soupira, **tu connais la suite**

-**Je ne comprends pas,** fit-elle alors, il arqua alors son sourcil, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton Univers est aussi stupide**, s'énerva-t-elle, **pourquoi veut il absolument que nous soyons ensemble**

-**Je ne sais pas,** soupira-t-il fatiguer tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux

-**Menteur,** marmonna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos

-**Je ne mens jamais,** riposta-t-il

-**Alors dit moi pourquoi l'Univers voudrait qu'une personne aussi honnête et gentille que toi,** fit-elle en se levant brusquement, **soit avec une épave comme moi**

-**Tu n'es pas une épave**, fit-il plus fort tout en se levant

Katherine releva la tête de sorte à ce que son regard croise le sien, qu'il soit à son niveau, les deux jeunes s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre sans réellement s'en rendre compte, leur respirations saccadé, ils étaient physiquement attiré l'un par l'autre, mais quelque chose les retenaient…

-**Ca tu n'en sais absolument rien**, avait-elle répondu

-**Oh que si,** avait-il rétorquait, **si il y a une épave ici c'est moi,** poursuivit-il en la saisissant par les épaules, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autres, leur souffles étaient coupés, et chacun se perdait dans le regard de l'autre

C'était une attraction dangereusement intense, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi l'Univers voulait que cela arrive, Elijah pencha la tête vers la sienne, ses lèvres caressant les siennes son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

-**Non,** sanglota-t-elle soudainement en le poussant brutalement, elle sentit les larmes coulaient unes à unes sur ses joues, **je…tu… on ne peut pas… je… pardon**, bégaya-t-elle les larmes coulant de plus bels

-**Non je comprends**, répondit-il confus, euhm, fit-il, **il est tard je vais…je vais rentrer**, fit-il en quittant la pièce et en sortant,

Katherine ne bougea pas de sa place, elle toucha ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux, elle attendit un petit moment avant de remonter à sa chambre, elle enfonça la main dans la poche de son jean, et en ressorti le rasoir. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux ses cils encore humide, elle releva sa manche retira d'un coup sec tous ses bracelet et trancha sa peau pour la cinquième fois. Elle avait eu envie de ce baiser mais au moment de passer à l'acte ce n'était pas le visage d'Elijah qui était apparu mais celui de Tyler, il y avait le visage de ce monstre, de cet être abjecte qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer, et c'est avec ce visage en mémoire qu'elle fit apparaitre la cinquième cicatrice…

* * *

**Et voilà nous arrivons à la fin de ce troisième chapitre je travail actuellement sur le quatrième que je dois remodifier en fonction de celui-ci je peux vous promettre plus de Flashback sur Katherine et quelques uns sur Elijah ainsi que l'entrée d'Hayley et de sa petite clique, je m'excuse pour toute les fautes que vous serez susceptible de rencontrer et espère recevoir au moins 5 petites reviews pour le prochain chapitre **

**Bises Kaya **


End file.
